


How To Accuse Your Roommate Of Witchcraft

by Eightpoundsofhair



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Human, Alternate Universe- Witchcraft, Alternate Universe- Witches, F/F, Witches, and a lesbian, and peridot is confused, lapis is a witchy gal, spooky gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightpoundsofhair/pseuds/Eightpoundsofhair
Summary: Peridot was a reasonable person and she prided herself on thinking logically.So her world seems to fall apart after she sees her roommate floating dishes over her head one day. She tried to tell herself that she had imagined it, but she couldn't quite get the thought that her roommate might be a witch out of her head.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did the Halloween lapidot week recently and I started writing this for that and I kind of loved it so I decided to turn it into a three part story! I hope you enjoy it!

Peridot was a reasonable person. She did not jump to conclusions, she did not make assumptions based on faulty data, and she absolutely did not believe in such childhood paranoias as the paranormal. She was a scientist, after all. At least, she prided herself in being a master at the scientific method. No self-respecting person of such poise as herself believed in such silly things as ghosts, or monsters, or most importantly witches.

So Peridot assured herself that she must be falling ill. That was the only viable conclusion to what she has just seen, and what her brain was concluding.

Peridot found herself leaning against her now closed bedroom door, her heart pounding and her breathing erratic. She brought a shaky hand up to her forehead, and tried to determine if she had a temperature. She grumbled to herself at her seemingly normal body heat after a brief moment. She began to rack her brain for other symptoms of illness, headache, nausea, chills, sore throat. She found herself even more frustrated when all of the symptoms she thought of were not present in her person.

She shook her head, as she slid down her door, her heart beat obnoxiously pounding against her chest, a dull feeling of panic flooding her body.

There had to be another conclusion.

When was the last time she read one of the Harry Potter books? She struggled to come up with a date, but figured it must have been some time last year. Unlikely. Had she been watching conspiracy theory videos again? No, she had banned herself from doing so after getting into a fight about the moon landing online- which very much so happened by the way. Besides, she never really liked those too much anyways.

Peridot grumbled to herself again, shaking her head in her hands.

No. Her roommate was not making cups fly into the cupboards from their place in the dishwasher. She was not rinsing off a dish in water that floated above the sink. She was not sitting on the kitchen floor with towels, and pots, and pans, and dishes floating across the room, her hair floating around her head in a gorgeous cloud of blue like she was underwater. A soft, blue glow emitting from both her hands, lighting her entire body and the room around her with an ethereal blue light. A beautiful wide smile on her face as she looked above her. This surely wasn't how her roommate did her half of the chores.

Peridot chuckled to herself, an apparent reason coming to her mind. This was a dream, obviously. It seemed so silly that she haven't figured it out sooner. She couldn't wait to wake up and tell her grumpy roommate about her bizarre dream. She would probably laugh in her cute little giggle snort, her fuzzy bed head sticking up in odd angles. Peridot would laugh with her, a swelling feeling in her chest at making the pretty girl laugh. Lapis would ask her what was happening to the logical girl and Peridot would laugh back, not quite being able to think of a good response.

And so she sat down and waited patiently, ignoring how detailed her dream room was. She got frustrated as time went on, why wouldn't she just wake up already, and a mixture of fear and anger swelled in her chest.

Peridot grumbled after a few more minutes passed, standing up and angrily kicking her bed, before regretting it, doubling over in pain at her stubbed toe.

"God damnit!" She exclaimed as she hopped around her room.

She let herself fall down onto her bed. She started up at the ceiling as she rubbed on her toes, the pain starting to cease.

No. It can't be real. She'll wake up soon. This had to be a dream.

A knock sounded on Peridot's bedroom door, and Peridot jumped up, startled. "Come in!" She shouted, as she sat up straight, and the door flung open.

"You okay?" Peridot's roommate, Lapis, asked, walking into the room with her hands in the pockets of her stained jeans.

Peridot nodded slowly, "Why?" She asked narrowing her eyes, pondering if Lapis knew what she had seen.

Peridot corrected herself, Lapis couldn't have known because what she had seen wasn't real.

Lapis shrugged, "Heard you scream. Wanted to make sure you didn't die,"

"How considerate of you, Lazuli,"

Lapis laughed, "Yeah, I'm thoughtful like that." she walked over to a Peridot and sat down next to her on Peridot's small bed, the cheap piece of furniture sinking under the added weight with a squeal, "But seriously though, what happened?"

Peridot shrugged, embarrassed, "Stubbed my toe," she confessed.

Lapis chuckled, and swung her feet out in front of her, preparing to leave. Peridot grabbed onto her skinny arm, stopping her.

"What's up, Dot?" She asked, turning her head back. Peridot rolled her eyes at the nickname but brushed it aside, needing to ask Lapis about what had happened.

"Lapis," Peridot's voice strained, "Do you believe in magic?"

Peridot felt wildly embarrassed at first, as Lapis started at her with a blank face. But, after a moment Lapis's expression fell, and her eyes darted across the room in paranoia.

"Do _you_ believe in magic?" Lapis asked with a forced laugh, looking away from Peridot.

"Of course not," Peridot insisted, embarrassed again for asking such a stupid question. She however, noticed Lapis's nervous looks dissipate after Peridot shot down the idea, and she began to become curious, "You didn't answer my question though,"

Lapis coughed, "What question?"

"Do you believe in magic?" Peridot insisted. As Peridot asked, Lapis's eyes darted across the room.

Lapis chuckled nervously once more, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Peridot shrugged.

Lapis stared into Peridot's eyes for a long while, and Peridot felt herself blush, uncomfortable with the situation and feeling incredibly stupid, Lapis's dart of eyes and uncomfortable looks were because she was confused as to why someone so logical would ask something so stupid.

Lapis let out another uncomfortable chuckle, scratching the back of her neck, "I don't know,"

Peridot stared at Lapis expectantly, not convinced by her answer. The longer the silence lasted the more Peridot convinced herself that Lapis could preform some type of magic. Peridot quickly placed a hand on her forehead again, which once again was of a normal temperature.

Lapis scratched the back of her neck again, looking away, "I should go,"

She made to stand up and Peridot grabbed her arm, pulling her back down so she sat on Peridot's tiny bed.

"Lapis, I need you to answer me honestly. I promise I won't freak out or make fun of you,"

Lapis stared into Peridot's eyes again, her expression like a deer in the headlights. She let out another uncomfortable laugh as she stood up, "I really have to go now, Peridot,"

"Lapis!" Peridot followed Lapis out of her bedroom and down the hall, she was met with Lapis's bedroom door slamming closed. She knocked on the wood a few times, angry at the lack of an answer, but she soon gave up. She stomped over to her room and sat back down in her bed.

And that's how Peridot found herself awake at two in the morning writing a frantic blog post about her supposedly magical roommate.

She had worked herself into a state of near panic, and she couldn't talk herself out of Lapis being a witch.

She spent another hour doing research, and she found other accounts of people knowing witches who could use telepathy and teleportation, among many other things. She wanted to press Lapis further, but was convicted she'd come off as crazy, and lose her roommate whom she admired more than she would like to admit. Their relationship meant a lot to Peridot, even if being only friends was starting to become frustrating. Lapis was important to Peridot, she loved her in more ways than one and wanted to stay her roommate. While she wished she could confront her she worried that she would loose her favorite person if she did.

She threw herself dramatically onto her bed, frustrated and exhausted, and tried to go to sleep.

**

When Peridot awoke that morning Lapis has made her breakfast, an odd and unusual gesture. Peridot gladly accepted however, tired after getting little sleep over the course of the night, being too caught up in her thoughts to get much rest.

Lapis was silent through breakfast, and she quietly took Peridot's plate when she was finished and washed it at the sink. Peridot tried to casually watch Lapis do it, narrowing her eyes but she forced herself to stop, trying to act as if she wasn't intensely stating at Lapis's every move to see if the plate would float back into the cupboard.

Instead, Lapis finished washing the plate, and turned to meet Peridot's eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments before Lapis made an uncomfortable expression and walked away, rubbing her temples.

Peridot flushed, worried that her staring came off as creepy. She got some unpleasant memories of when the pair had first moved in together. A time in which Peridot learned that she couldn’t function well around pretty girls without forcing herself to not stare. She felt heavily embarrassed and ashamed as she drafted another "sorry for staring at your boobs I am very gay and not used to being around attractive girl" card in her mind.

**

As the week went on, Lapis continued her kind gestures. Cleaning the bathroom when it was not her turn, taking out the trash unasked, vacuuming Peridot's bedroom, and the rest of the house, while Peridot showered. It was very odd and most certainly out of character, and Peridot was suspicious.

And as the days ticked on more and more strange things were beginning to happen.

For example, on a Tuesday morning, about two weeks after Peridot may or may not have seen Lapis floating objects around their kitchen, Peridot dropped a mug on the kitchen floor and it shattered into pieces. Lapis had helped her clean up the glass before Peridot ran off to work. Peridot thought nothing of the event until she arrived back home and found herself drinking a cup of tea out of the same mug as before.

Peridot nearly dropped it again when she noticed, looking back up at Lapis with a sense of mild panic.

"Lapis?" Peridot asked, blushing when the taller girl looked up from her phone and made eye contact.

"Hm?"

"Didn't I drop this cup this morning?" Peridot asked, her voice high and squeaky.

Lapis looked down at the mug in Peridot's hands and Peridot strained to read any emotion in her face. She noticed how the blue haired girl's eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing at the mug.

Lapis hummed after a moment, "No. I think it was the green one I stole from my sister," she relied cooly. With that she stood up and walked into her bedroom.

Peridot later excused herself to her bedroom as well and found herself shakily pacing her room once more, stopping only once in the middle of the night, paranoid and angry because she couldn't sleep, to check their mug cabinet. Both the previously broken mug and the deep green one Lapis has referenced to sat in the very back of the cupboard.

Peridot composed a much longer sequel to her original panicked blog post hat night.

And only few days later, Peridot's scraggly fern finally appeared to have died, drooped over in a pitiful display. Peridot had assured herself she would dispose of it within the next few days after having noticed. However, three days later and a complete lack of water the plant appeared to be making a miraculous recovery, sprouting a few green leaves and standing a life taller.

Peridot pulled Lapis aside again, later that day.

"Did you water the plant?" She asked, gesturing to the freshly blooming fern.

Lapis took a long look at the plant, "Umm," she turned back to Peridot, and awkward smile on her face, "Yeah. Thought it was worth a shot!" She forced a little chuckled at the end of her phrase, and Peridot narrowed her eyes.

"It was already dead, though!" She exclaimed.

Lapis shrugged, and let out another uncomfortable laugh, "Must have been on its last legs,"

Peridot shook her head, turning to look at the plant once more.

"Lapis, I-"

"I have some work to catch up on," Lapis interrupted, turning on her heels quickly and dashing into her room.

Peridot stared down into her ferns pot and considered purposefully forgetting to water it. She eventually decided against it though, feeling too guilty to let it die on purpose.

Despite all of this, what Peridot found most suspicious was when she lost her favorite hoodie at the museum one day. She had known she had entered with it, as she had worn it due to the chilly fall weather and hadn't seemed to have taken it off in months. But she noticed on her bus ride back home that she no longer had it with her, probably having put it down in the hot building somewhere before getting distracted and walking away.

When she got home she complained about it to Lapis without a thought of her newest suspicions, just needing to rant about the loss of one of her favorite possessions.

After she had eaten, and sworn off both the museum and autumn in her frustration, she went back up to her room. Before she could throw herself onto her bed, however, she noticed something that made her drop her jaw in shock.

There, sitting neatly folded on her office chair, was the lost hoodie.

Peridot felt like she was having a stroke, and she nearly passed out as she walked over to it. Her heart was pounding loudly against her chest, a beating drum that she walked in tempo to. She took up the soft fabric with rigid hands, and upon feeling it collapsed into a state of mania.

What was happening? Why was this happening?

When she ran down the hall to confront Lapis, her heart pounding as a bold accusation began to form on her lips, the pretty blue haired girl was in the shower. Peridot pounded on the bathroom door, her shaky fists hitting it hard enough to make a loud echo sound in the tiny room.

"Give me a minute!" Lapis cried over the water, and Peridot groaned in frustration. She let herself sink to the floor and her confidence inspired from the panic she felt moments before diminished. She was left only nervous and paranoid and because of mixed emotions, Peridot stopped waiting for Lapis after a few more minutes. Suddenly accusing her roommate of witchcraft seemed like less of a good idea.

She felt herself walking back to her room without thinking about it, and she groaned as she sat down on her bed.

"What's going on?" She weakly cried out into the empty space, wishing her dusty bookshelf would call out an answer to the madness running through her head. She grabbed at the hoodie and used it to cover her face as she laid herself down. A deep feeling of self hatred flooded in before Peridot could stop it.

Maybe she was loosing her mind.

Peridot snorted into the air in laughter at the thought. She was always the top of her class, with a 4.0 each semester. She was always reasonable and looked at a situation logically before she reacted. And here she was only two years out of college, fully believing she was rooming with a witch. She let out another long string of laughter which quickly turned to tears as she continued to think about what had been happening.

She shook her head and hugged her knees into her chest. She had to be going crazy. Magic wasn't real. She knew that, and yet she was completely convinced that her roommate was capable of it. She might have had some sort of mental episode on that first day. Maybe the floating plates were never floating and Peridot had only imagined they were. What if she really had broken a different mug? Her fern had probably never died. And maybe she hadn't actually worn her hoodie out that morning.

She let out another chocked sob, wishing more than ever to forget all that was going on or stop being so paranoid. She knew Lapis wasn't magical so why couldn't she get it out of her head? The tears started to come on stronger and she hugged her hoodie to her chest.

Before Peridot could continue down her line of thought, a soft knock sounded against Peridot's bedroom door, and Peridot wiped at her face hurriedly, embarrassed at being caught crying.

"Peri," Lapis's voice called out sweetly, her voice strained, "Can I come in?"

Peridot sniffled and let out a weak, "No,"

"I have ice cream,"

Peridot felt her cheeks warm at how quickly that changed her mind, but she called to invite Lapis in and gratefully took the bowl out of her hands. She placed it down on her bedside table and let Lapis lead her to sit down in her bed. She wrapped a skinny arm around Peridot's waist, and although Peridot was flustered from the physical affection and embarrassed at being caugh crying, she let herself fall into the touch, sniffling as she did so.

"Do you want to talk?" Lapis asked softly, rubbing comforting circles into Peridot's lower back.

Peridot shrugged and brought her hands to her face as a few more tears fell from her eyes. Lapis cooed and hugged Peridot a little closer and Peridot reciprocated by leaning even further into the touch, trying desperately to stop the flood that had opened and repress her hot blush and the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

After a few minutes of Peridot collecting herself she spoke, her voice shaky and breaking, "I've been like crazy paranoid lately and I feel like I'm loosing my mind!" she eventually exclaimed, gaining confidence as she continued speaking.

"About anything in particular?" Lapis asked.

Peridot let out a harsh laugh at the irony, before quickly covering her mouth with her hand, regretting it. She shook her head quickly, not wanting to talk about her mate st paranoias.

"What is it?" Lapis smiled back at Peridot.

Peridot felt butterflies in her stomach, scared what would happen if she told the truth. Surely Lapis would drop their friendship at such an insane, outrageous assumption. But after a moment of contemplation, she concluded that this might be a way to get a confession out of Lapis.

"Well, I've somehow convinced myself that magic is real," she sighed, flushing madly and waiting for Lapis's response.

When Lapis looked away but nodded, Peridot reluctantly continued.

"And I may or may not think you can, y'know," she trailed off, gesturing around her room, "do it,"

Lapis chuckled awkwardly, her eyes darting across the room. Her foot tapped quickly on the floor as she avoided eye contact, "Why would you think that?"

Peridot felt a fire burn inside of her at the guilty behavior. Lapis must be a witch! Why else would acting so strangely?

"Well, the mug I thought I broke wasn't broken when I got home. Then my fern mysteriously returned to health. And then my lost hoodie was in my room, and I kind of just," she hummed as she realized just how crazy she was sounding, "assumed,"

Lapis laughed awkwardly again, before harshly closing her mouth. "Um," she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Sorry," Peridot replied, blushing madly. She never should have said that, "I was being stupid,"

"You're not stupid," Lapis replied quickly, "and it's alright. But uh," she forced another laugh, "I'm not magical, or anything," she gestured wildly in front of her.

Peridot nodded, a bubbling awkwardness in her chest. The air around them tense as they fell in it an awkward silence.

Lapis left a few moments later, leaving Peridot more confused then ever.

She ate her melted ice cream hurriedly before pushing back more tears and climbing into bed.

**

Within the next few weeks Peridot's single frantic post about her possibly magic roommate turned into a series. A weekly "here's the weird ass shit that's happening in my house that my pretty roommate is probably doing" update.

Peridot was frustrated that Lapis continued to walk on eggshells around her, acting suspicious when the two were near each other, leaving Peridot feeling defeated. The odd events were always pressed by Peridot, arguing adamantly that something weird was happening and questioning Lapis about it. Lapis tended to shrug it off, and made sure to be extra nice to Peridot the next day.

Suddenly, the stick hung prettily above Lapis's door was not merely aesthetic, but a magic wand. Or the crystals and the old blank books that littered Lapis's room were no longer just collections, but magical items.

Peridot was in a miserable cycle of confidence and self pity. One moment she was sure she was right, the next she was biting back tears as she contemplated her sanity.

Peridot clicked her pen, sitting at her desk on a cloudy October day.

She prided herself on being logical, on being incredibly intelligent and a master at the scientific method. She was reasonable, and based conclusions on data, not fantasies.

She knew how to handle this situation. Her hypothesis needed to be tested.

But first, she needed to remind herself that she wasn't just bat shit crazy.

She scribbled into her notebook, writing a list of evidence to conclude that Lapis was a witch.

Initial viewing of floating plates.  
Breaking/return of mug.  
My fern.  
My hoodie.  
Suspicious behavior.  
Stereotypically "witchy" things in Lapis's room.  
Refusal to talk about magic.

She read through her list, and added a few more observations before she flipped to a new page.

She titled it 'experiment number one'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun with this one! I should hopefully be posting the remaing two chapters the next two Fridays.  
> Anyways, thank you again for reading! It means a lot to me! Please leave me a comment! I love reading them! And have a wonderful day!


	2. Chapter 2

Experiment one was fairly easy. Over a span of two weeks Peridot would purposefully break specific plates and cups marked with a thin line of sharpie. This way she could determine if the dishes were being repaired or not. She would allow Lapis to see that she had broken a dish, or see her breaking it, dispose of the glass, and then return to the kitchen around 12am to examine their remaining dishes and see if her experimental dish was still there.

On a Sunday morning she began the experiment. She snuck into the kitchen before Lapis awoke and drew a tiny black line onto the bottom of a plain white plate before returning it to the cabinet. After going back to bed for a few more hours she got up and felt a bubble of both excitement and anxiety as she walked into the tiny kitchen.

After eating a bagel off of her experimental plate she got up and purposefully tripped on a rug on her way to the sink. She made herself stumble over and fall flat onto her face, and she let the plate fall in front of her. When she looked up from the floor after colliding with it she gasped, the plate sat in front of her completely unscathed. A soft blue glow encompassed it but before Peridot could even blink it was gone. The glow lasted for such a short amount of time that Peridot questioned if it had even happened at all. Regardless, the possible magic used to save the plate made her heart race with excitement. ,aye she wasn't going crazy.

She heard a chair squeaking on the wood floor behind her and heavy footsteps walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Lapis asked, reaching a hand out to Peridot to help her up.

Peridot instead turned towards the plate, picking it up in her hands and running her fingers along it.

"Oh sweet, it didn't break," Lapis said, taking it out of Peridot's hands and placing it softly on the counter.

Peridot slowly rose onto her shaky feet, and she stared down at the plate after walking to the counter.

"How?" She mumbled to herself, and Lapis chuckled.

"Guess you're pretty lucky, huh?" She smiled.

Peridot nodded her head and slowly walked over to put the plate into the sink, "Yeah," she said, drawing out the word.

A silence filled the room after that, and while Peridot instructed herself to look at Lapis and see if she was looking suspicious she found herself not able to look up from her feet, her mind swimming.

Had she really seen that or was she just descending further into madness? It was so slight, it could have been a trick of her eye. A placebo she experienced because that's what she imagined she would see. Maybe a car driving past their house reflected sunlight in through the window and passed after Peridot noticed it.

When soft footsteps faded away Peridot realized that she had missed her chance, and further more that she would still need to do experiment one a few more times before she could arrive at a conclusion.

She walked herself to her room and sat down at her desk, pulling back open her notebook. Under her procedure she wrote the title 'experiment one- test one'. She wrote about what had happened, she tripped and let the plate fall, only look up to see it fully intact and briefly glowing.

She huffed as she out her pencil down, and considered throwing this test out- does it even count if the plates don't brake- but she decided against it, it could be crucial data later.

When she was washing the dishes later that evening she checked to make sure none of the plastic plates were in the sink. Needless to say, there weren't.

**

_Experiment one test one was a flop, so I will be testing experiment one test two differently. The plate's momentum could have been reduced by me falling along with it, if I let it fall while staying upright it should have all the correct variables to concluded that it not breaking is unreasonable and, if unbroken, magic could possibly have been used._

So, three days later, she once again snuck into their kitchen and drew a tiny black line on the bottom side of a plate, after Lapis awoke and came downstairs Peridot ate a piece of toast on it. She tried to eat slowly, as her fluttering stomachs made her slightly nauseous. She avoided Lapis's eyes, worried that Lapis was thinking about her confession from about a week before. Did Lapis think she was crazy?

Peridot eventually finished her toast, after probably far too long. She stood slowly and kept her eyes glued on the plate as she walked towards the sink. She was so focused that she walked into the corner of their island on accident. A sharp pain cut through her side as her hip collided with the corner. She hissed and closed her eyes, hearing a crash off to her side. She realized after a moment that she must have dropped the plate. She was eager to look at what happened but she couldn't seem to not force her eyes together as more hot flashes of pain tingled on her hip.

When she did manage to pry her eyes open, Lapis was at her side, gripping her arms tightly. She pulled Peridot towards her with enough force to make Peridot blush despite herself.

"What were you doing?" Lapis asked, her voice strained and squeaky and her eyes wide.

Peridot opened her mouth and turned to look for the plate through teary eyes. Before she could though Lapis grabbed at her chin and forced her to look up at her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, locking their eyes. She rubbed at Peridot's cheek with her thumb in a comforting manner and Peridot nearly gasped. Lapis tone of voice and pretty gray eyes and touch instantly caused Peridot to melt. She nodded slowly, and despite her pain she was sure she had a dumb smile on her face, and she let herself lean a little closer to Lapis. Three years of crushing causing Peridot to revel in the caring way Lapis was treating her right now. Admittedly she was acting a bit love-sick but when Lapis let her walls down and was caring and endearing Peridot could never stop herself from feeling her repressed feelings for the girl come back full force.

Peridot tried to snap herself out of it when she realized just what she was doing. She thought she was getting over this. She thought she would finally stop scaring Lapis off with her not-so-secret-anymore crush.

Yet as she took a moment to process what was happening, suddenly Peridot found herself falling into the feeling again; she could not care less about the plate or collecting herself as she noticed just how close she and Lapis were. She smiled wonder, feeling blood rush to her face as she could feel Lapis breathing softly onto her cheeks. She hoped Lapis would kiss her, the three years worth of repressed emotions bubbling to the forefront of her mind and making her weak at the knees. She started to lean in herself when Lapis didn't move, her mind too foggy with fireworks to think through the action.

Before she could get her wish, however, Lapis pulled away, an equally bright blush as Peridot on her cheeks. She left the room with a mumble of, "Be more careful next time," and Peridot felt more blood rise to her face in embarrassment. She was going to lose her roommate at this rate. She began to fall into a cycle of self pity that she usually did after making a fool out of herself in front of Lapis only to be rejected. Why couldn't she stop thinking about her in that way? Why did she have to do that? Why couldn't she have stopped herself from leaning in to kiss her like a fool? Her chest sunk and she blinked back tears as she turned to leave and hide in her bedroom.

Before she could go and wallow in her room, however she noticed something that caught her eye.

There again sitting complete unscathed on the hard wood floor, was her experiment. There was no way that the plate would have survived that fall. She practically threw it as she crashed into the island, too caught up in her pain to hold onto it, and she has broken plates before when she had only put them down on the kitchen table too hard.

Suddenly her self hating thoughts fled her mind, as the excitement at having some possible proof was sitting in front of her.

She brought the plate to her room as she practically skipped there, a renewed sense of confidence coursing through her body.

She was right!

**

_Experiment one test three ended in a similar manner. I did my best to casually slam the plate on the ground, and it collided with the ground unhurt. I also managed to catch a glimpse of the blue light again, yet once again it was so quick that I second guess whether or not it was real. I also squinted my eyes on reflex at first so I mist the first moment the plate hitting the ground, unfortunately._

_Regardless the results from experiment one lead me to believe that Lapis protected the plates from breaking before they could. Or maybe she fixed them before I could see? Regardless, it is reasonable to believe that Lapis has magical abilities from this experiment. But I still need to do more testing to have a solid conclusion. So I have mildly tweaked experiment one, and I now have experiment two prepared._

_I shall break the dishes while Lapis is not present and then ask her to help me clean, I will them follow experiment one's initial checking procedure._

The first dish she broke this time was a mug. A plain yellow one she had gotten from her mother when she moved away. She carefully marked the bottom of the mug before she threw it slightly away from her into the middle of the kitchen floor. Peridot half expected it to stay together, but it slammed onto the floor and split into hundreds of tiny pieces that slid across the floor and threatened to cut her toes.

She presented to grumble as she stomped to their storage closet in which kept usually kept their vacuum cleaner, although Peridot had placed it upstairs the night prior though as an excuse to call out for Lapis's help.

So after slamming shut the closet door she called out into the empty space.

"Lapis? Do you know where the vacuum is?" She shouted, her voice bouncing off the walls.

A door opened up stairs and shortly after Lapis called out to her, "It's up here. Why do you need it?"

"I broke a mug," she admitted, a mock shyness in her voice.

"At this rate were not going to have any dishes," Lapis muttered as she came down the stairs with the vacuum.

Peridot darted after Lapis into the kitchen and began picking up the bigger prices of glass.

"The plates didn't break though," she mumbled, trying her best not to cut her fingers. She smirked to herself quietly, hoping Lapis might let something slip.

Unfortunately, Lapis only hummed in response, kneeling besides Peridot to help her pick up the larger pieces.

"Do you work later today?" Lapis asked softly after they had disposed of all the broken pieces of glass and vacuumed the kitchen.

Peridot felt a twang of excitement as her brain immediately told her Lapis was waiting for her to not be home to fix the mug. She tried to push the thought away, though, as to keep her cool.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked, hoping she sounded casual.

Lapis shrugged, walking into the living room.

"Just curious," she eventually replied.

**

When Peridot arrived home from work Lapis had already made her a cup of tea. She placed it down in front of Peridot, after she gestured for her to sit down at the dining room table to drink it.

Lapis sat down across from her and folded her arms, looking at Peridot with a stern look.

Peridot gulped her tea loudly, her stomach fluttering with nerves. The look gave her the impression that Lapis knew what Peridot was doing. This was some sort of confrontation and Peridot felt the tears preparing themselves already at the stern look she was being given. She was never good at dealing with confrontation and it was often worse when coming from Lapis, as she adored her so much.

"What's going on with you?" Lapis asked eventually.

Peridot took another sip of her tea, stalling for time as well as pondering over a response.

"What do you mean?" She eventually decided on, worrying she'd say too much if this confrontation was about something else.

"You've been dropping things non-stop the last month, are you like-" Lapis hesitated picking at her fingernails, "doing okay?" A soft flush covered Lapis's cheeks, and she looked away from Peridot, running a hand through her dark blue hair. Peridot felt her mood pick up at Lapis's body language, but it didn't last for long as she remembered what was happening.

"I'm alright," Peridot chuckled, planning to hide her notebook somewhere safer after this conversation, "Just clumsy,"

Lapis huffed a breath of air, "Are you like," she gestured widely in the air for a moment, a heavy flush on her face, "testing me or something?"

Peridot felt her heart stop, and she was sure her eyes widened after the question was asked. She tried to calm herself enough to answer. Slow her heart rate enough to convince Lapis that the very thing she was doing wasn't what she was doing. Trying to convince her she had been breaking plates nonstop for the last month for some other reason.

"No," she eventually let out, disappointed in the way it sounded more like a question than a response.

Lapis let out a heavy sigh, and placed a hand on her forehead to rub at her temples. Peridot sunk a little further into her seat and felt tears began to prick behind her eyes as the thought she had been having in loop for far to long popped into her mind once again.

You're going insane and Lapis knows it.

"Can you stop with the magic thing?" Lapis eventually snapped, lowering her hand to throw daggers Peridot's way with her eyes.

Peridot squeaked, and bit her lip for it was all she could do to hold back tears.

Lapis's eyes softened at the reaction, and she let out another sigh, "I'm sorry. I just," she paused and looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes, "I'm not magic, okay. Drop it. Trust me when I say that you getting involved in magic crap will not be good to you,"

Peridot didn't say anything back, focused on pushing back her tears and trying to keep Lapis's words in order in her scattered brain so she could analyze what the hell that meant later.

"I'm sorry again," Lapis nearly whispered looking up to meet Peridot's eyes with a look Peridot couldn't quite name. It was as if she was holding back, yet was happy in a way, "and I'm always chill to talk if you want," she mumbled, at the end. After a moment of quiet she interjected with passion in her voice, "just not about magic," Peridot smiled despite herself at the reaction. Glad that Lapis didn't hate her for the time being.

"Thanks Lazuli," Peridot replied.

"Yeah whatever, but stop breaking shit," Lapis replied with a smile. Peridot laughed in response and Lapis headed down the hall to her room.

**

_Until further notice experiment two is on hold. Lapis knows I'm testing her so I need to stop doing the same thing for now so as to keep her off of my trail. Hopefully she assumed that I have truly given up on my experiments._

Peridot dropped her pen with as gasp as she began to think of what else she needed to document and realized what she had forgotten. She had gotten so caught up in the moment with Lapis that she hadn't gone to check on the mug.

She snuck down the stairs into the kitchen as quietly as she could, and when she arrived she tip toed over to their mug cabinet.

She slowly took every mug out of the cabinet, and placed them softly onto the counter, hoping Lapis was already asleep. It was likely, but she still felt a need to rush as the idea of Lapis coming in filled her with butterflies. Especially after their talk today, Lapis would surely know what she was doing and prevent her from finding the right cup somehow of it had been fixed. She worked as quickly and quietly as possible until she reached the back where only two mugs stood. She smiled widely to herself as she picked out a familiar, pale yellow one. She took it out so shaky hands and flipped it over.

She furrowed her eye brows when she noticed that her thin sharpie mark wasn't on the bottom. She put all of the mugs back and headed back upstairs to her room trying to think of a solution. When she got back to her room she pulled her notebook out from the frame of her bed where she had been hiding it.

_The yellow mug appears to be back and intact, however my sharpie mark was no where to be seen. Is it possible I had two similar looking mugs and this one was just buried in the back of the cabinet so that I forgot about it? Or did Lapis wash the sharpie off? Experiment two is as of now inconclusive and postponed._

_This is disheartening, however I have planned out experiment three and I am ready to begin it tomorrow._

**

Experiment three was far easier than one and two, however it was certainly awkward. It involved Peridot snooping around Lapis's room while she was at work and casually following her around the house when she wasn't. She hoped Lapis would just think she was being clinger than usual and take no mind, if getting slightly annoyed at the lack of alone time.

The first day of the next week that Peridot had off of work while Lapis didn't was going to be day one of experiment three. She waited until she heard Lapis leave, and after she was sure she was gone she ran down the hall to Lapis's room. She opened the door slowly and tiptoed in.

Her heart pounded as she took the first step in, worried Lapis would come home and catch her snooping, but she tried to reason with herself. Even if Lapis got angry it would be the first time she had entered Lapis's room without permission. On morre than one occasion she had forgotten to knock before she entered or raided Lapis's closet to steal t-shirts while she was out. She was sure Lapis wouldn't be too surprised or angry even though she and Lapis had had their tense moments the last few weeks.

Regardless, she pushed onwards into the room, ignoring her nerves and shoving them down. The first thing she examined was the stick hung neatly by Lapis's bedroom door. She ran her finger across the pokey wood and pondered over whether the object was a wand or not. She wanted to say yes, but when she had 'seen' Lapis doing magic she did not have a wand with her. Maybe Lapis didn't need a wand to do magic?

The next thing she went over to look at was the lowest shelf of Lapis's bookshelf, where antique books filled the row. She liked to imagine that they were spell books, and she pulled one out to see. The first one she pulled out was an old cookbook, containing normal recipes like chicken breast and pasta. Peridot put that one back and moved onto the next one. After she pulled out an examined all the books she huffed, none of them were spell books. She placed the last book back and tried not to be discouraged, of course they wouldn't be spell books. If Lapis had some and didn't want Peridot to know she wouldn't leave them out in the open.

So her quest in Lapis's bedroom changed. She _would_ find a spell book in Lapis's bedroom.

She hummed and decided to first check Lapis's bed frame, as that's where she was hiding her notebook. When she peeked under her bed there was nothing there and Peridot reasoned that a spell book would be too big to hide in a bed frame. She next snooped in Lapis's closet, pulling over Lapis's desk chair to peak onto the shelf at the top to see if it was there. All she found was a few necklaces and Lapis's diary. Peridot was tempted to look into the diary to find evidence but decided against it feeling too bad to invade her privacy like that, and she placed it back exactly where it was before. She hoped down from the chair and placed the chair back where it had been but she stole and old t-shirt from Lapis's closet and ran it up to her room before moving on to another part of the room.

When she returned she dug through the drawers in Lapis's desk but no books were in there. She then dug through Lapis's dresser but once again found nothing exciting except more diaries hidden under Lapis's bras.

Peridot groaned, and lauded herself down on the carpet. She looked around the room from her spot on the floor but she had searched in all the places a spell book could be hiding. She felt defeated as she wandered down the stairs to wait for Lapis to come home.

She spent most of the afternoon pushing away thoughts of failure and updating her notebook, and she was glad when Lapis finally arrived home. She jumped off the couch and ran over to her, giving her a hug, both because she felt like it as well as too add onto her clingy-ness that she would have to be portraying throughout the night.

Lapis laughed and rubbed a hand on Peridot's lower back before pulling away to kick off her shoes, "Miss me?" She smiled. Peridot smiled back and nodded, glad to know Lapis was In a good mood, as that would make her experiment tonight a lot easier.

She followed Lapis into the kitchen and asked her about her day while she made herself dinner. Lapis wasn't very talkative but Peridot hadn't expected her to be, she normally wasn't. But she persisted, and managed to keep talking to Lapis until she had finished making her food. She sat down next to Peridot at their small dining room table and began eating. After a few moments of silence she turned to Peridot.

"How was _your_ day?" She asked casually, her mouth still slightly full.

Peridot hummed for a moment, before speaking up "It was good. I missed you though,"

Lapis nodded in response, and shoved another spoonful of food into her mouth.

**

After Lapis finished eating she excused herself to change into her pajamas and Peridot asked her if she wanted to watch a movie with her.

Lapis initially said no, wanting to be alone after a long day of working in retail hell. Peridot was stubborn though, and insisted that she and Lapis hang out; arguing that they never hung out anymore and throwing a mild temper tantrum in the process. She wasn't exactly proud but after a while Lapis was too tired to argue and simply told Peridot not to be angry if she fell asleep before the movie's end.

Peridot smiled, saying that that it was fine and after a short while Lapis came down in an oversized band t-shirt and pajama shorts. Peridot smiled at her, flushing at the way the large shirt showed off her collar bones, and pressed play on the movie. Lapis let out a soft chuckle as the Harry Potter logo danced on to the screen.

"Really Peridot?" She asked, but despite the bite she may have intended she had a smile in her voice. Peridot chuckled and rubbed at the back of her neck, hopping onto the couch.

"Guess I'm going through a phase," she shrugged.

Lapis smirked and let her head fall back, "I guess this is fine," she replied after a moment.

"You like Harry Potter, right?" Peridot asked.

Lapis shrugged, "Some of it I guess,"

Peridot was tempted to push for more but as she began to speak Lapis interrupted, "Can we just watch it please?"

Peridot considered asking more questions but suddenly her plan seemed a little less than exemplary. Why did she think it would be a good idea to casually ask Lapis is she thought this film was accurate? She felt disappointment bubble in her chest, but was glad at least that she got to spend time with Lapis.

She forced herself to get a little closer to Lapis than usual, she told herself it was so she could get a better look at Lapis's reactions but she knew deep down that that was not the reason. About half an hour in Lapis pulled her closer and let Peridot snuggle up against her. Peridot flushed, her heart fluttering and her mind rushing with fantasies. She tried to be reasonable but her mind was running a hundred miles an hour as she cuddled into Lapis's lap. After a few minutes she began to calm, becoming used to the sensation and forcing herself to just enjoy it while it was happening opposed to thinking about what was happening. As she calmed she began to feel very content and peaceful. She snuggled closer to Lapis as the euphoric feeling took over. Before long both of the girls had fallen asleep, cuddled into each other.

**

Peridot gave up on experiment three after that night. She had already searched through Lapis's room and felt too uncomfortable to ask Lapis about magic, and simply following her around did nothing.

So she roughly pulled together experiment four. It was the easiest to pull off, simply steal the stick and see what happened. She had low expectations for this one but her only other good experiment idea was one she didn't want to use unless she had too.

Later that day Lapis went out to go grocery shopping and Peridot snuck into Lapis's room. She took the 'wand' off of its hooks and held it in shaky hands. After a brief moment of embarrassment she began waving it around and saying the Harry Potter spells she remembered.

She wasn't surprised when nothing happened but she found herself having fun doing it and so she continued. Hopping around and waving the wand out in front of her with childlike glee.

At least, she felt that way until Lapis's door flung open and Lapis popped her head into the room.

"What are you doing?" she chuckled, a wide smile on her face.

Peridot was mortified, and she felt her cheeks go bright red. She wanted to hide the stick behind her back but Lapis had already saw so she simply put it down on the floor. She sat down next to it and put her hands in her face as she let out a groan.

"You weren't supposed to see that,"

Lapis chuckled and sat down next to Peridot and put the stick back in her hand.

"Keep it," she said softly before reaching behind where Peridot was sitting to grab her wallet which was sitting on her bed.

Peridot looked down at the wand in her hand as Lapis moved.

"You were having fun," Lapis said simply, walking over to the end of her room, "I don't really care for it that much and I don't want you sneaking in here to play with it, so you can have it,"

Peridot's grip on the stick tightened, "But don't you need this?"

Lapis smiled at her again as she stepped out of the room, "Enjoy your phase, Peri,"

**

Peridot was very embarrassed from the events of that morning but she wrote it down under experiment four anyway. She at least concluded that this wasn't a real wand from her experiment. Or at least that Lapis didn't need it.

Other than that though, she felt like she had hit a wall. Experiment one was productive, and all of her other experiments since then really weren't, becoming less so every time.

She was very frustrated and let out a few tears while Lapis was gone because of it. She was getting no where in her research, and the acknowledgement of this fact only made her think of the ever so obvious option that she was just going crazy even more.

She slammed her notebook closed and tried to think of anything else she could do to text her theory. Only one useful test kept popping into her mind, the rest too silly to be any help, much like experiment four. However, the one test that could help was risky, and Peridot wasn't sure if she was confident enough to go through with it. Would it be worth it? Sure it would be a tell-tale experiment that would give her the answer right away, but things would go very badly if Lapis wasn't magical and had been telling the truth.

Peridot rolled over in her bed dramatically, and nervously drummed her fingers on her thighs.

She let out a slow breath after another hour or so of wondering whether this experiment would be a good idea or not. Maybe she should just stop experimenting. If Lapis was magic she surely didn't want Peridot to know. Maybe she should just let her get her way.

But if Peridot was anything other than logical and composed, she was stubborn.

So she decided to cross her fingers and finishing testing after all.

Maybe she was desperate? Or maybe she _was_ just going crazy? At this point Peridot forced herself to stop caring about that. Maybe she was. Regardless she was a good scientist, and she needs to find answers, no matter what the cost.

She flipped to a new page of her journal and scribbled in the details of experiment five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment! They really modivate me to continue! And have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3

Lapis liked to sit on their roof late at night and stare up at the stars. She would climb out of Peridot's window in the middle of the night and simply lay there for hours at a time staring up at the universe. It was something she did often, whenever she was feeling bad she would pop up there for a few hours and return 'a little less terrible' than she had been before. It was Lapis's place to be truly alone, as Peridot was too nervous to follow her. Peridot was sure Lapis took comfort in having her own space as well, so she figured it would be best to let her have her own special place.

Eventually, despite Peridot's thoughts that Lapis wanted to be alone, Lapis started asking for Peridot to accompany her. The offer wasn't brought forth every time she went up, but it was still there. It made Peridot's chest both happy and sad at the same time, as she always declined. Held back by her anxieties and fears. She had a habit of beating herself up about her timidness afterwards, usually until Lapis came back down. She wanted to spend more time with her. She wanted to bond with her. She _needed_ to be with her. It was tearing her up inside that maybe the push she needed to get Lapis to _really_ like her was just through her bedroom window and yet she was too scared to come with.

It wasn't that she hadn't tried. On more than one occasion she'd gotten a foot out of the window before seeing the edge of the roof and decided to head back inside. Lapis would boo her, and although Peridot knew it wasn't meant to hurt it still stung, and she would usually wait outside of her bedroom door until Lapis came back down. Lapis would always assure her she had been joking after she returned, giving her a soft hug as a comfort, but Peridot couldn't quite find herself able to forgive herself.

One time she had groaned and whined to Lapis to do it with her on the grass instead. Surely it would be the same and the Peridot would have to be scared.

"But I feel invincible when I'm up there. Like I'm away from everything shit in the world and I have my own space," Lapis had argued, opening the window as she spoke.

"But won't I be invading your space then?"

"I want you in my space too. You're a pretty cool dude, Peri. Even if you are weird,"

Peridot felt her entire body light up at that statement. Her were cheeks warm and her heart was pounding as she watched Lapis step outside. Lapis wants her in her space.

"You coming?" Lapis asked after she had gotten outside, she reached a hand out to Peridot with a soft smile.

Peridot grabbed at her hand, and squeezed it softly as she nodded. She let out deep breaths as she put her first foot down on the roof and Lapis helped her sit as she brought her second one out from the window.

Lapis smiled happily at her as they sat together and she muttered a soft, "Thanks,"

Peridot smiled back, her heart pounding rapidly at both Lapis's smile and the undeniable nerves in her chest. "You better not let me fall,"

Lapis smiled a little wider, "I won't,"

She patted the tile next to her as she laid down, and Peridot reluctantly followed suit, keeping her body as close to the window as she could despite Lapis's ushering to move closer to the edge.

Peridot shook her head at the probing, even looking over to see the edge from her spot made her feel like she was falling.

Lapis let out a playful groan, "But you can't even see the stars from there, you're basically still inside"

"Lapis, you're lucky I'm even here now," Peridot had replied, feeling herself shake despite the want for this to be an ethereal moment.

"I won't let you get hurt," her voice was soft, and Peridot could tell from the way she said it that it was sincere. Her brain was screaming at her to stop and go back inside, but she allowed herself to be pulled a little further towards the edge. Lapis's hand wiggled its way into hers when they reached a spot close enough to the window to make Peridot feel okay but far enough away to get a good look at the starts without obstruction from the second floor of their home. Peridot's heart pounded in her chest at the feeling and she felt her rambling brain's thoughts die at the touch. A soft, warm feeling seeped through her person, and she let herself wiggle her head into the space between Lapis's shoulder and neck. Lapis herself leaned into the touch, causing more static to run through Peridot's bones.

After a few minutes Lapis pulled away, wiggling herself a little further towards the edge and leaving nothing connecting them but their intertwined hands, that Peridot refused to let go of.

Lapis cleared her throat, and with a higher voice than normal asked Peridot to point out the constellations.

That day had been almost a year ago by that point, but it was still a moment Peridot liked to remember when work was slow or she was lonely and upset alone in her bedroom.

Lapis continued to invite her onto the roof, more times than not as of late, and while Peridot sometimes would still say no she found herself following often and it became a way to de-stress from everything that was going on for her as well.

Lapis was never as touchy as the first night, but most of the time she still let Peridot hold her hand. Peridot was never sure whether this was to help her feel better or something more but she had learned by now that over reading things like that made her feel worse in the end.

Although things had been slightly tense between them since the first day Peridot became suspicious, Lapis still invited Peridot from time to time, and she had said yes, needing to have an excuse to be with her without thinking about all of that.

It always worked. Eventually that place and those times became as much Peridot's as Lapis's and although the spot was rightfully Lapis's private place, and she often spent time alone up there, she had repeatedly invited Peridot into her hide away from the world.

And that was what experiment five depended on.

It was without a doubt that Peridot had become less cautious while on the roof. She had allowed herself to move away from the safe heaven of the window and venture out to the edge of the roof. And while Lapis's enjoyment of occasionally letting her head lean over the edge was not shared she had accompanied her in sitting with their legs over the edge more than once. Peridot was secretly terrified in those moment but she was becoming less scared each time and after the first time she sat with Lapis in that way she realized that the drop was actually not that far to the ground.

Granted it would be from the second story of the house, and she was sure a fall from there would not be exactly comfortable or good for her bones but she reasoned that, unless one was particularly unlucky it wouldn't be fatal. Besides, the roof went down from her window anyway, and the fall would be onto the soft grass.

That was what experiment five needed to keep Peridot from backing down.

Waiting for Lapis to ask again was torturous. Day after day for a week she had popped onto the roof without asking Peridot to join her, causing her to wonder if Lapis could read minds. Surely it would be the only reason she wouldn't have asked her to join by now. The waiting consequently gave her a fair amount of time to reconsider, but she found her stubbornness and frustration at having to wait promoting a strange sense of confidence in her. As the days ticked on and she was left alone her willingness to go through with experiment five grew. She would find out.

She felt the need to push to come with, but was scared of over stepping a bound. This was after all Lapis's alone time. If she needed it it would be rude for Peridot interrupt. It was always Lapis who asked if Peridot could come. She worried that if she asked Lapis to come, she would never be invited again. The conflict of that was miserable and made the waiting all the more intolerable.

So she was overjoyed when Lapis finally did ask.

She had knocked softly on Peridot's door after returning home from work late at night, Peridot opened the door and smiled up at Lapis who stood waiting, running her fingers through her hair.

"Will you sit on the roof with me?" She asked casually and Peridot felt herself smiling wide at the question.

She nodded and stepped into the room to allow Lapis in. Lapis did so, quickly going to the window of Peridot's bedroom and opening it.

Peridot followed her outside and shimmed her way to where Lapis was laying in the middle. She rolled over onto her back, and upon looking up into the stars she was suddenly hit with a realization.

She was an idiot. Why would she think this was a good idea?

She felt compelled to go back inside and go to bed and throw her notebook away in the morning. However she forced herself to stay still. She couldn't bear not knowing anymore. She had to do this.

A satellite began making its way across the sky and Peridot focused on its path as she wrestled with herself in her mind. She could feel adrenaline begin to corse through her body and every time she decided that she had to stop she found herself immobile. Stuck to the roof. Paralyzed.

She felt the beginning of panic taking place, but before she could get there something switched in her.

She was very suddenly full of confidence and no longer nervous at all. She was right and she would prove it tonight. She had to or she would feel like she was going crazy forever. She let herself calm, and focused her eyes again to stare up at the universe.

She forced herself to remember what this place was for. Calming down and escaping the world. A cool wind rushed by, giving Peridot goosebumps in a way that was only euphoric. Being up there, if cold and occasionally scary, couldn't fail to make herself calm if she let it. The beauty of the night sky and the odd calming nature of cool air making her feel, just as Lapis had put it a year ago, invincible in a way. That was what had inspired this new confidence.

She took a deep breath after a moment and sat up. Lapis grumbled in response, and asked her if she was okay.

Peridot nodded and asked if they could sit on the edge again. Lapis got herself up to, her grogginess in the action as well as her short nod and squinting eyes made Peridot wonder if she had fallen asleep.

When they got to the roof and swung their legs over the side Peridot was no longer able to ignore her nerves or hide them under her bubble of confidence. She reassured herself she would be fine but the drop looked a lot bigger than when it had before she was considering purposefully falling. Yet despite her self assurances she couldn't stop the bubble of anxiety. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she felt herself gripping onto the edge of the roof tight enough to hurt her hands. The euphoric feeling of invincibility was gone and fading as she faced her experiment head on.

She had begun to give up again but as Lapis began to wiggle backwards to get off she reconsidered.

She had to do it. Now. And Lapis had to see.

She could feel her heart beat in her ears as Lapis stood.

Peridot turned to look at her, and when Lapis held out her hand to her, making eye contact as she did so, she did it.

She quickly turned her head away and began to let herself fall but as she felt herself slide her instinct kicked in and she tried to grab on to the edge once more. She managed to take hold of it but it did little to stop her fall and she felt herself letting go while momentum began to pick up.

She briefly flailed her arms behind her, trying to grab at the roof again as her heart rate spiked. Yet as she began to see herself going down she slammed her eyes shut, not able to bear keeping them open and watching herself get closer to death, and stopped struggling. She could felt air rush around her quickly and could hear her heart beat beating so impossibly fast at that rush of wind. She knew it must have been only milliseconds from when she had begun to truly fall but it felt like hours, maybe years, of absolute horror. Thoughts jumbled together in her brain and she couldn't get a coherent thought to form other than one that repeated on loop while others clashed with.

I'm going to die.

It repeated in her head over and over, screaming over her other jumbled thoughts as she scrunched her eyes as tightly closed as she could and tried to prepare for the hit in anyway she possible could. She was overwhelmed and yet felt herself turning off in preparation of death at the same time as she hear wind whizzing past he ears. A brief image flashed through her mind of the roof, sitting with Lapis up there for a solid year and never really noticing how easy it would be to just slip. Her heart lurched in her chest as she realized she may die before ever getting to kiss her.

And then suddenly she stopped. She tried to move to wrap her arms around her head to protect it but found herself unable to control her body. Her body jerked harshly as the fast momentum was abruptly ended. She felt no pain, however, only a soft buzzing feeling throughout her body. She wondered if she had died and she opened her eyes slowly, seeing a soft blue glow before she softly made contact with the soft grass.

She winced as she hit it, but she was laid down so carefully that no harm could have been caused by the touch.

She heard something moving above her and briefly acknowledged Lapis saying something, however what she had said she wasn't sure, and she let herself flop onto the ground completely.

Peridot realized she was sobbing after a few moments and she let herself cry into the grass as Lapis approached.

She was pulled up and gladly accepted the hug she was given, crying harder at Lapis's soft touches.

"Are you okay?" Lapis asked, voice strained and full of panic.

Peridot nodded, despite feeling like her heart could give out at any moment and she wiggled herself further into Lapis's touch. She heard Lapis opening her mouth but no more questions came. Lapis simply put her head atop of Peridot's and rocked her back and forth in a comforting manner.

Peridot continued to cry for a long while, still overwhelmingly panicked with a feeling of immense doom sitting in her chest. Yet Lapis continued to hold her tightly to her chest in a way that made Peridot feel so much better. It told her that she was at least alive. After all, here she was in Lapis's arms. She could feel her skinny frame shaking slightly as she was squeezed. She could hear the soft hum of crickets, so quiet and calm that she could nearly laugh at the irony of the traumatic event that had happened just moments before. She could taste tears in her mouth as she chocked in air between her sobs. She couldn't quiet smell, as snot was pooling from her nose, and she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes but she assumed three out of five was enough senses to confirm that she was in fact alive.

That realization was immensely comforting, and Peridot felt herself begin to calm, if still burrowing herself further into Lapis's comforting warmth.

Lapis let out a soft whimper above her, after a moment of silence. Peridot felt horrible at the noise and her self pity at the fact that this was her fault was quickly grown exponentially.

And yet, despite the horrible fact that she could have just killed herself, Lapis had saved her. She had used her magic to do it. The soft blue glow and inability to move her body were obvious giveaways, not to mention the fact that she was not physically hurt in the slightest. She felt a brief moment of intense excitement, her heart lifting and her feelings of panic and upset gone from her mind. She felt like she was flying, a natural high created at the physicality that she finally knew. She was flooded with relief and joy. She wasn't crazy. She had really seen what she thought she had. It was an extremely euphoric feeling and Peridot felt herself completely forgetting about everything bad that had just happened.

And then Lapis whimpered again, and Peridot was reminded of exactly how she figured this out. The euphoric feeling faded as the memory popped back into her mind and the idea of finding out was suddenly less exciting as she realized how she got to that answer.

She was an idiot.

Her heart sunk once more and she pulled herself off of Lapis to wipe away the few tears that had fallen down the pretty girl's cheeks. Lapis did the same and Peridot swallowed loudly, her chest fluttering. Why had she done this? Was it really worth it?

"I'm so sorry," she said softly, her voice squeaking and breaking as she spoke due to all of the crying she had been doing.

Lapis grabbed at Peridot again, pulling her back so that she was close to her chest.

"What were you thinking?" She asked, voice strained and passionate.

Peridot shook her head, a few stray tears trickling down her cheeks, "I don't know. I just," she trailed off as Lapis let out a few chocked sobs into her hair.

Peridot felt herself crying in response, hating how she was the one to make Lapis cry. She was the one who upset her. She was the one stupid enough to throw herself off of a roof for an experiment.

After a few minutes Lapis was the one to pull away. She rubbed at her eyes for a moment before looking at Peridot with a scowl, "You could have gotten really hurt! Why the hell did you do this?"

Peridot held another wave of tears back.

"I'm sorry! I felt like I was going crazy and I needed to know," she looked down at her hands bashfully and tried not to cry anymore. As much as she had thought about this experiment she never thought about what would happen after she found out.

Lapis shook her head, and laid down on the grass with a heavy sigh. She rubbed at her eyes once more before patting the spot on the grass next to her. Peridot took it quickly, cuddling herself into the side of Lapis's body as her heart continued to pound in her chest.

"I'm sorry," Peridot whispered again.

Lapis blew a puff of air out of her nose, "Don't do it again, you dumbass,"

Peridot smiled, and pulled herself a little bit closer, "I won't. I promise,"

Lapis smiled back, and made her pink promise to it. Peridot gladly did as she was told, and assured Lapis she would never be doing something this stupid ever again.

After a long while Lapis took Peridot inside, and they sat down next to each other on the couch. Lapis let out a long breath before speaking.

"I would have told you if I knew you were gonna do something stupid like this,"

Peridot's heart rate picked up at the half confession. She scooted closer to Lapis with a rushed question, "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Lapis laughed, and placed her head back onto the couch, "Do you want the short or long answer?"

Peridot smiled, "Both. I waited long enough for you to give me a good answer,"

Lapis smiled back, and Peridot was glad that at the very least the tension was gone, "Alright well I'll start with the long answer, then," she cleared her throat and let out a nervous laugh, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

Peridot nodded, and crossed her pinky finger with Lapis's.

"I promise,"

Lapis nodded, but her smile fell, "The magic world is supper secretive, to summarize,"

"No summarizing,"

Lapis laughed once again, raising her hands in front of her, "Okay, okay. I don't really know how to tell this story, because I don't know all the details or reasons, but I'll try.

The magic world used to be open and happy and fun. But eventually people who couldn't do magic started feeling, I don't know, _weird_ about magic. They were uncomfortable with the idea of it, and what you could do with it. So this stigma was created I guess. Things like the Salem witch trials happened and people were burned at the stake and it was all fucked.

So they started hiding that people could do magic. First it was just individuals keeping hush about it but eventually communities began to form away from people who couldn't do magic. Everything was very strict in those communities. Well, _is_ supper strict in those communities now and people really aren't supposed to leave. Talking about magic is nearly forbidden. And you can only do it in your own house. 

I am already in trouble for leaving. My family and friends told me to never come back. That I was a traitor and that I would bring people back who would have them all killed. I was worried that if I told anyone, that," Lapis trailed off there and Peridot tried to find a way to respond. This was not what she had expected.

"Why did you leave?" She found herself asking. She cringed afterwards, not sure if it was appropriate to ask.

Lapis smiled, and started up at the ceiling, "I was bored. Life gets pretty dull when you've only know about a hundred people your entire life,"

"Oh,"

Lapis smiled, "It's alright. It was my decision and I'm glad I did it, even if my life flipped around,"

Peridot nodded, noticing just how quickly her heart was beating. She wanted to ask so many more questions, but she didn't want to push it.

She decided to just ask Lapis if there was anything else she had to say.

After a long moment where Lapis merely hummed she spoke again, this time her voice was much less glum, and while she still avoided Peridot's gaze she seemed more comfortable, "Well, there were two other reasons,"

Peridot found herself waiting but there was no response. She decided to prod after a second, pushing softly at Lapis's side with a whined 'What?!'.

Lapis smirked, "I was worried you'd freak out. You don't seem like the type to be supper down to earth with suddenly finding out that magic is real,"

Peridot chuckled softly at that, "I've already gotten over the freaking out part. I'm just excited now. It's so cool!" With that she threw her hands up in the air.

Lapis smiled, "How'd you find out anyway?"

"I saw you floating cups around one day. I thought I was going crazy, but I guess not,"

"Fuck," Lapis said softly. Bring a hand up to her face. Peridot laughed softly, assuring her that it was alright and that she wouldn't tell anyone. She gave herself a mental note to delete her tumblr posts later that day.

"You still didn't tell me the other reason," Peridot prodded after another few minutes.

Lapis finally turned to look at Peridot, a soft blush covering her cheeks.

"I love you," she said softly, her eyes quickly darting away after she spoke.

Peridot thought her heart had stopped, and she chocked on her saliva after her brain had processed that statement. She was blushing madly and she let out a chocked, "What!?"

Lapis laughed, and Peridot felt her body heat up more at the pretty sound, "I do," she said calmly, "I was scared you wouldn't like me if you found out. Or I guess, I was worried you'd _stop_ liking me if you found out,"

Peridot thought she would pass out at the statement. She was obviously overjoyed, but she also found herself angry that she could have avoided feeling so rejected for so long too. Lapis liked her back and wouldn't tell her because she was scared.

"But I obviously like you! You knew that!" She nearly shouted, her cheeks fiery red, "Why didn't you tell me?" She found herself winning the last sentence but for the time being she didn't care. She could have been with Lapis for maybe years before this and yet she hadn't acted on her feelings. Peridot was a pretty frustrated, to say the least. 

Lapis smiled bashfully, finally looking back at Peridot's face, "I was scared. And I may have also found your hopeless crush a bit cute. It was nice to have someone so adorable pining after me for so long,"

Peridot stuttered after Lapis finished talking. Her heart was pounding loudly and she figured she would probably die that night with the amount of times her heart rate had violently spiked, "Lapis!" She squeaked indignantly after she regained her thoughts.

Lapis smiled, "You can be mad at me later, and ask me more questions too if you want, but for now-"

With that Lapis grabbed Peridot's face and quickly connected their lips. Peridot's eyes widened at first, but she quickly let herself close them and lean into the kiss. She felt like she was floating, and she decided she would be fine with dying tonight, because she had _finally_ kissed Lapis. She couldn't be mad at her anymore. Kissing her was too wonderful and the best possible reaction she could have gotten. Years of emotion swelled to the forefront of her mind, and she smiled into the kiss. Lapis's hands fell to her waist and she deepened the kiss. She could be mad later. She would ask questions later. For now all she cared about was the feeling of Lapis's lips on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% satisfied with this ending, but then again I was not satisfied with any of my ending ideas.  
> Anyways, I hoped you liked it! Please let me know if you did in a comment, they really make my day! And I hope you have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I had a lot of fun with this one! I should hopefully be posting the remaing two chapters the next two Fridays.  
> Anyways, thank you again for reading! It means a lot to me! Please leave me a comment! I love reading them! And have a wonderful day!


End file.
